Food preparation often involves the simultaneous use of many different food preparation tools. The simultaneous use of multiple food preparation tools renders the supplying of different ingredients rather difficult and cumbersome. For example, mixing bowls are often used with mechanical mixing tools such as the Kitchen Aid Mixer. Mixing tools, however, are large and bulky, and render the supplemental addition of food into the mixing bowl nearly impossible. What is needed are improved devices that permit the supplying of food into mixing bowls occupied with bulky cooking tools.